L'Amazonie se perd
by La petite Alice
Summary: La guerre, ça se joue au féminin, ça se joue à la grecque, avec la violence de l'Amazonie, celle des plus farouches combattantes. Et ça se remporte à la perte.
1. Apparaître

Salut à tous ! Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici, mais ça me plait ! Je reviens avec une histoire féminine et féministe, inspirée par la bande annonce des "Filles du soleil". L'histoire sera en 3 ou 4 chapitres, le 2 est déjà écrit et sera publié la semaine prochaine. Sachez que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, donc je ne suis pas super fière de cette histoire, mais c'était important pour moi de m'éloigner de mon classique Jude/Caleb, et de poster ceci. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

* * *

Enfin un moment de paix… de calme… avant la tempête, sans doute. Mais enfin ! Seule, dans sa chambre, les rideaux tirés, dans la pénombre. Son corps lourd, fatigué, étendu sur le lit. Aujourd'hui, elle va pouvoir dormir, sans s'inquiéter. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle donne les ordres, quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance, quelqu'un qui sait se défendre, qui sait réfléchir, qui n'a pas peur. Avec un peu de chance, elle va pouvoir rêver. Rêver d'avant, d'avant tout ça, d'avant ce flot d'angoisse, de colère… Oublier la bombe qui éclate à son oreille, oublier le sang brûlé dans la gorge, oublier les larmes taries… Ne plus penser. Ne plus hurler. Juste dormir…

\- Ils lèvent le camp !

Non… Pas maintenant…

\- Nelly, réveille-toi ! Les mecs ! Ils lèvent le camp !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas, ils se cassent ! Ils viennent d'appeler, et… Et rien ! Ils se battront pas !

\- Mais putain, on avait un accord ! C'était leur tour aujourd'hui !

\- Je sais, je sais, j'ai déjà défoncé le type que j'avais au téléphone. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas le moment… La ville, Nelly !

\- T'as raison. Tu préviens Silvia. On rassemble les filles, juste les sections _Antiope_ et _Phoebé_.

\- Je mobilise pas _Hippolyte_ ?

\- Pas besoin. Et je vais avoir besoin de vous.

\- Ok cheffe !

\- Rappelle ces trouillards d'Ecorchés, dis-leur que je veux les voir, ce soir, à 20 heures pétantes.

\- Je demande le big boss ?

\- Oh oui ! Et son cortège, s'il le veut ! Je vais l'accueillir, en bonne Amazone !

\- Tu vas te battre ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu me laisses ici ?

\- Célia, s'il y a un problème, j'ai besoin de toi ici. Tu diriges en mon absence.

\- Oui cheffe !

Célia tourne immédiatement les talons tandis que Nelly bondit hors de son lit pour enfiler sa tenue. Elle marche d'un pas décidé, traverse le couloir, rejoint Silvia dans la salle commune. Elle lui murmure quelques mots, et repart, entendant sa camarade frapper dans ses mains.

\- Antiope, Phobé ! En tenue dans 10 minutes !

Les filles s'exécutent, sans poser de question. Elles ont l'habitude. Célia rejoint son poste à elle, la petite salle surchauffée avec le vieil ordinateur, le vieux téléphone, le vieux fax… Elle attrape le combiné, compose le « 1 », relié à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui ?

\- Camélia, Nelly part avec les filles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Tout est prêt ?

\- Comme d'hab' ! Elle a besoin de moi ?

\- Non. Pas d'Hippolyte.

\- Très bien.

Elle raccroche. Puis elle compose le « 9 », relié aux Ecorchés.

\- Célia Hills des Amazones.

\- Oui Célia, j'écoute.

\- Hélène Raimon, cheffe des Amazones, vous donne rendez-vous ce soir, à 20 heures, au QG des Amazones.

\- C'est pour le retrait des troupes ?

\- Je ne suis pas habilitée à en parler. Veuillez passer le message à votre chef : ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Le chef se déplacera pas.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il le fasse… Vous connaissez la réputation des Amazones…

\- Il viendra pas seul.

\- Alors dites-lui de venir avec sa brigade entière, pour se rassurer. On sait accueillir…

\- Très bien. Je fais passer…

Y a intérêt ! Célia raccroche, juste à temps pour voir les filles, en tenue de combat, arme en main, défiler devant sa porte ouverte pour rejoindre l'extérieur du bâtiment. La première à passer, c'est Silvia, parce qu'elle va conduire les troupes. La dernière, c'est Nelly, qui ferme la marche.

\- Célia, quand je rentre, j'envoie les filles dans leur chambre. Prépare la salle commune pour l'occasion ! On va bien les accueillir, ces petits cons !

\- Tu veux les Hippolytes ?

\- Oh oui ! Je vous veux avec ce que vous avez de plus glorieux, de plus dangereux, de plus combatif, de plus inquiétant, de plus puissant…

\- De plus féminin, en résumé ?

Nelly sourit.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai engagée !

\- Ҫa marche, cheffe !

Nelly lui adresse un clin d'œil, Célia un sourire encourageant, celui qui est là pour cacher sa peur. A force, elle devrait être habituée, mais non, ça revient toujours, la pointe au cœur, l'éclat dans la poitrine. Oh bien sûr, elle sait que Nelly va s'en sortir ! Même sans les Hippolytes, elle va s'en sortir. Mais enfin, malgré son entraînement, malgré sa précision, la balle perdue existe. C'est celle-là qui fait peur à Célia.

Elle soupire, prend son clavier d'ordinateur ultra-vintage et rédige le début du rapport de mission. Elle note le nom de toutes les filles parties se battre, les armes emportées, l'heure et la date… Elle attendra le retour pour faxer. Elle décide de se lever, de prévenir ses camarades de section (elle a déjà perdu une demi-heure avec le rapport !) de ce qui les attend.

A peine a-t-elle poussé la porte de la salle commune qu'on l'attaque.

\- Pourquoi on n'est pas parties se battre !?

Sue la tient par les épaules, et la secoue un peu. Elle a l'habitude, elle se détache facilement.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Si, tu sais, déclare froidement Glacia.

\- Toi, je t'ai rien demandé ! Oui, je sais. On a du boulot.

\- Quel genre ? demande Tori.

\- Le genre que tu vas pas apprécier. Mesdames, nous recevons ce soir !

\- Oh non, pitié ! Qui ?

\- Les enfoirés qui ont refusé de sa battre pour leur ville !

\- Oh merde ! Tu sais qui vient ?

\- Pas précisément. Le chef, mais pas seul.

\- Donc on risque de voir des gens qu'on n'a pas vraiment envie de voir…

\- C'est ça. Et Nelly veut qu'on leur fasse de l'effet ! On prépare une véritable orgie de nourriture, on se sape, on leur en met plein la vue ! A nous de leur faire regretter d'avoir provoqué les Amazones !

\- Ok, dit Tori en souriant, moi ça me va…

\- Parfait. C'est parti les filles ! On dégaine Beyonce !

Le champ de bataille est calme. Il l'est redevenu. Les filles soupirent, inspirent, respirent. Elles ont gagné le combat du jour. Les assaillants ont fui. Trop de mitraillettes pointées dans leur direction, ils ont pris peur.

Silvia regarde de l'autre côté des tranchées. Il y a quelques corps par terre, mais ça ne l'émeut plus. Ce sont eux qui enterreront les leurs, pas elles. Hellen s'est pris une balle dans le bras, et une grenade a explosé le tympan de Lily, mais il n'y a rien de grave. La prochaine fois, ça ne se passera pas pareil. Leurs assaillants auront remonté leur armée, ils seront préparés. Silvia se rassure malgré tout. Nelly n'a pas sorti son arme la plus redoutable, elle n'a pas sorti la totalité de ses Amazones, elle n'a pas touché à ses meilleures guerrières. Célia, Sue, Tori, Camélia, Glacia…

La pluie commence à tomber, c'est le moment de remballer. Elle siffle, les filles se lèvent machinalement, ramassent leurs armes et prennent le chemin de retour. Silvia les compte toutes, puis elle se retourne, va chercher sa cheffe.

\- J'veux pas te déprimer, mais le plus dur reste à faire…

\- Oui, je sais… Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère. Tirer sur un type à bout portant, ou me retrouver face à eux…

\- C'est simple pour aucune d'entre nous, Nelly. Et c'est sans doute pas facile pour eux non plus.

\- Sans doute… Y a vraiment des jours où je voudrais qu'Aquillina soit là…

\- Moi aussi elle me manque. Allez viens. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie ! Et t'as encore des préparations à faire !

\- Ҫa tu vois, c'est le côté positif ! Pour une fois, je peux troquer mon treillis contre une vraie tenue !

 _Oui_ , se dit Silvia. _Redevenir la jeune fille d'avant la guerre, d'avant la déchirure…_


	2. Paraître

Salut !

Bon, j'arrive pas à respecter mes engagements, j'ai trop de boulot ! Mais bon, avec une semaine de retard, je vous propose ce 2e chapitre, un peu plus "référencé" que le précédent, toujours truffé d'emprunts féministes. J'espère que la rencontre vous plaira !

* * *

\- Bonsoir, vous pourriez nous annoncer ?

La jeune fille détaille de bas en haut celui qui vient de lui parler. Accoudée à son comptoir, elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme avant l'arrivée de cette petite troupe d'hommes. Et semble s'ennuyer encore plus depuis leur arrivée. Elle soupire bruyamment, agacée, puis décroche le téléphone à cadran qui semble lourd… Trois sonneries passent, puis on entend que quelqu'un décroche enfin.

\- Oui ?

\- Ici Willow. Y a des types qui ont débarqué, ils veulent voir la boss… Ok.

Elle raccroche, continue de mâcher son chewing-gum, callée au fond de sa chaise, allume une vieille radio à piles qui se met à cracher le _Si j'étais un homme_ , version Chilla, pour l'ambiance, et elle sort un Olympe de Gouge…. L'homme devant elle détourne les yeux. Pour qui elle se prend, cette gosse ? Elle sait qui il est, lui ? Elle sait le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour venir dans cet endroit paumé de la ville ? Elle sait tout ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir ? Mais pour qui elle se prend, à ne même pas le regarder, à ne même pas lui parler ? Et puis cette chanson pseudo-féministe, ce livre… Il tente de faire passer le temps en pensant à autre chose, mais la musique le distrait, il finit même par taper le rythme sur son bras.

La chanson se termine. 5 minutes sont passées. Il s'avance, s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais est arrêté. Willow n'a pas levé les yeux, elle a tendu le plat de sa main devant lui, pour lui dire de s'arrêter, puis elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter à se taire. La voix grave et éraillée de Charlotte Gainsbourg remplace le rap brûlant. Là, il va s'énerver ! Vraiment, il avait autre chose à faire ce soir. Il réfléchit à la façon la plus appropriée de s'énerver. Avec colère ? De façon sèche ? En expliquant tout ? Le temps qu'il se décide, la chanson se termine, et le téléphone sonne. Willow décroche, et se montre soudain attentive.

\- Ici Willow. Oui. Je confirme. 6 poulets. Bien Madame.

Elle raccroche. Puis daigne lever les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, pas plus d'une demi-heure, la cheffe a été claire. Et vous déposez les armes.

\- Elle, elle sera armée ?

\- Elle, elle est chez elle.

\- C'est elle qui nous a fait venir ! Je peux très bien repartir !

\- Personne vous retient.

Elle se renfonce dans sa chaise et reprend son livre, comme s'il n'y avait personne. L'homme se retourne vers ses soldats, impuissant. L'un d'eux fait un signe. Déposons les armes. Oui, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Ils ne se sont pas tapé autant de trajet pour rien. Et puis, il faut qu'il ait une conversation avec la _cheffe_ … Il retire son pistolet de son colt, et est immédiatement imité par ses soldats. Chacun son tour, ils posent leurs armes dans un bac en plastique violet passé. Willow ouvre une armoire et y dépose le bac. Elle leur faire signe de la tête et les engage dans un long couloir labyrinthique. Les murs sont un peu décorés, il y a des photos, récentes ou anciennes, des phrases, des peintures. Plus Willow les conduit loin, plus la lumière du jour baisse. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans le labyrinthe, et toutes les portes sont closes. Elle se repère à l'aveugle, à l'habitude. Les bruits de l'extérieur, le vent, les oiseaux, la pluie, se dissipent et sont remplacés. Il y a une musique lointaine qui se rapproche, et qui pulse dans tout leur corps. Après quelques minutes, Willow les mène dans une antichambre, là où la musique est forte. On la sent contenue dans la salle, derrière les deux lourdes portes.

\- Attendez-moi là.

Elle ouvre la porte de gauche, la musique s'échappe, puissante, violente, et la lumière aussi. Il y a du monde à l'intérieur.

\- Elles vont nous faire poireauter encore longtemps, ces connasses ?!

\- Croyez-moi, chef, vous vous énervez pour rien. C'est tout ce qu'elles cherchent.

\- Oui chef. On les connait bien. C'est de la mise en scène.

\- Du Nelly Raimon tout craché.

Le chef soupire. Evidemment que c'est de la mise en scène. Mais pourquoi ? Que cherche-t-elle à leur prouver ? Lui est en territoire inconnu. Il a rencontré et apprécié les deux précédentes cheffes des Amazones, Aquillina et Jehanne, mais il ne sait rien de cette nouvelle faction, ces Hippolytes… C'est pour ça qu'il a fait appel à cinq de ses soldats les plus compétents, et surtout les moins perdus en territoire ennemis. Les femmes qui composent la section Hippolytes, ce n'est un secret pour personne, sont des habitantes de la Capitale. Elles avaient une dizaine d'années lorsque la section Z a envahi la ville. Elles ont été formées à défendre leur Capitale, coûte que coûte. Elles sont impitoyables et farouches, et cela inquiète le chef. Jamais il ne l'avouera, mais tout le monde le sait. Il ignore comment se comporter face à des femmes de cette ampleur. Alors il a pris avec lui certains de leurs amis d'enfance, pour se protéger…

Alors qu'il perd patience, il distingue des bruits de talons, très forts. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrent, la musique brutalise ses oreilles, à grands coups de Diam's. La salle principale s'offre à lui. Elle est grande, mais ce n'est pas le plus impressionnant. Les meubles sont imposants, mais il y a pire. La décoration est surchargée, mais rien d'indépassable. Pourtant, le chef sent monter en lui une peur panique. Il n'est pas en territoire conquis, mais en territoire hostile.

Elles sont sept Amazones, postées à tous les points stratégiques de la pièce. Le chef a demandé à ses gars de le brieffer avant sur ces Hippolytes. Il observe donc toute la pièce, pour s'assurer de sa déduction. Il s'avance un peu, et pénètre la pièce. Les portes se referment.

Derrière lui se trouve une jeune fille en treillis et en chemise, balafrée au visage. Elle, c'est Victoria, la fille de l'ex premier ministre, experte en corps à corps depuis ses 5 ans. Dans le coin droit, il la reconnaitrait entre mille, c'est Camélia. Camélia, il l'a vue naître, c'est la fille d'un des chefs de sa section. A sa gauche, si proche de lui qu'il pourrait reconnaître son parfum en se concentrant, c'est Suzette l'excentrique, dans une robe de couturier blanche. Complètement allumée ! Tout au fond, il distingue la silhouette de Célia, une journaliste. Elle est planquée au fond parce qu'elle est la sœur d'un de ses gars, et qu'elle a peur de rencontrer son frère. Au-dessus, perchée sur un balcon, la petite Glacia, la snipeuse écolière arrachée à l'école militaire. Face à lui, le chef remarque l'ombre de Silvia, la seconde dévouée. Elle est adossée à un trône gigantesque, en pierre. Et sur ce trône, il y a Nelly Raimon, les cheveux au vent, les jambes écartées et rehaussées par de hauts talons, en manspreading total, une ceinture de grenades autour de sa taille pour tenir son pantalon. Elle sourit. Et le chef se glace. Elles sont armées, jusqu'aux dents. Mais il ne peut pas flancher. Ses gars sont là.

\- Mon cher Seymour ! Quelle joie de te voir ici !

Il grimace. Jamais elle ne l'a appelé par son prénom, jamais elle ne l'a tutoyé. Mais maintenant qu'elle est chef de section…

\- Je n'y croyais plus ! Tes hommes ont encore déserté. C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci ! Tu as peur ?

\- Nous avons perdu trop d'hommes.

\- Nous avons perdu trop de femmes ! rétorque Nelly.

\- Je voulais dire…

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire !

Célia avance, il prend peur. Elle se dirige vers une table où sont disposés plusieurs verres de vin. Elle en apporte à chaque personne, Amazone ou Ecorché, présente dans la pièce. Le chef se méfie, ça fait rire Nelly, alors il boit. Rien ne se passe.

\- Je ne vais empoisonner personne. Ni toi, ni mes anciens compagnons.

\- Ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu avais peu de temps à nous consacrer.

\- Je n'ai pas de secrétaire. Mais c'est vrai. Nous faisons une fête ce soir, en l'honneur de celles qui se sont battues. Vous comprendrez, messieurs, que vous n'y êtes pas conviés.

\- Nelly, je comprends que tu sois en colère…

\- Ah oui ? Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ce que c'est de s'entendre promettre de l'aide sans jamais la recevoir ? Tu sais ce que c'est de se sentir trahie par des amis et des alliés ? Tu sais ce que c'est de devoir avouer à ses troupes que les hommes qu'elles ont admirés sont des poltrons ? Tu sais ce que c'est de contempler la lâcheté personnifiée et de t'apercevoir qu'il s'agit d'un homme que tu as respecté ? De découvrir que tu ne vaux même pas la peine d'être prévenue en face ?

\- C'est la guerre, Nelly, tu es encore jeune…

\- La guerre, je la sais aussi bien que n'importe qui ! Ne me fais pas de leçon sur le sacrifice ! Ne fais jamais de leçon sur le sacrifice à une femme…

\- Sois raisonnable… La Capitale est tombée. Nous devons la quitter… Je sais ce que ça représente mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Jehanne a été capturée, torturée, brûlée pour défendre la Capitale ! Aquilina a reçu une lance en pleine poitrine pour la défendre ! Et tu veux que moi, je l'abandonne ! Mais putain ! Quand est-ce que tes hommes vont se battre !?

Nelly se lève, de colère. Aussitôt, ses Amazones s'approchent d'elle. Elles ont le regard brûlant, inquisiteur. Et elles ont raison sur tout.

\- Tu n'es pas digne de diriger les Ecorchés, Seymour ! Tu trahis l'âme des deux plus grandes cheffes de cette guerre. Je ne veux pas de toi comme interlocuteur. Mark, acceptes-tu de représenter ta section ?

Mark ne bronche pas, mais soutient fièrement le regard de Nelly. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Seymour reprend :

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends, petite conne ?! Tu n'es ici que sur ordre d'Aquilina ! Tu es une cheffe factice, tu ne vaux rien ! Personne ne parlera en mon nom !

\- Dans ce cas, adieu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as entendu. Je jure sur mon honneur que plus jamais je ne me battrai à tes côtés, plus jamais je n'aiderai un Ecorché.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Oh si. Et je peux même mieux faire. Hippolytes !

\- Oui ! crient-elles en cœur.

\- Jurez-vous à votre tour de ne plus jamais aider la lâcheté représentée par les Ecorchés ?

\- Nous le jurons.

\- Jurez-vous de renoncer à vos frères, vos pères, vos amis pour cela ?

\- Nous le jurons.

Elles n'ont pas une bribe d'hésitation. Qui a bien pu créer de telles machines ? Seymour est tellement impressionné qu'il ne voit pas Mark s'avancer vers le trône et s'agenouiller aux pieds de Nelly. Ses camarades l'imitent.

\- Nelly, je m'adresse à toi en tant que Reine des Amazones, en temps qu'amie, et en tant qu'ex-femme. Nous avons commis de terribles actions de lâcheté que nous sommes décidés à réparer. Je me fais ton interlocuteur.

\- Au moindre son émis par Seymour, vous sortez. Compris ?

\- Compris.

\- Relevez-vous. Sois franc. Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

\- Rejoindre la zone libre, au Nord, réorganiser notre défense, puis repartir.

\- Tu penses que la Capitale est perdue ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu voulais l'abandonner ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré Jehanne. Mais Aquilina m'a formé. Jamais je n'aurais abandonné la ville qu'elle a défendue.

\- Tu accepterais de nous aider, une dernière fois ?

\- Je t'en donne ma parole. Les Ecorchés te suivront.

* * *

Les Ecorchés : nom emprunté à une bande dans le très joli film "Les Enfants de Timpelbach" de Nicolas Bary

Chilla : Rappeuse suisse féministe

Olympe de Gouge : Ecrivain ayant écrit "Les droits de la femme et de la citoyenne"

Jehanne : C'est la version Moyen-Âge du prénom "Jeanne", c'est donc une référence à Jeanne d'Arc dans la version Inazuma retour dans le temps


	3. Disparaître

Yo !

Désolée, j'ai vraiment essayer d'écrire rapidement ce dernier chapitre, mais c'est longtemps resté en stand-by. Bref, c'est finalement fait.

Je pense que ce n'est pas une fin comme on l'attend, elle est plus attentiste que grandiose, mais c'était vraiment dans cet esprit que je voulais la fin. Pas des "boom" et des explosions dans tous les sens.

Pour ce qui sera de la suite des événements, j'ai des idées de nouveaux projets d'écriture (j'aimerais donner une genèse à cette histoire d'Amazones), mais je ne sais pas encore quand ni si j'aurai la possibilité et le temps de les mener à bien, donc je ne laisse pas de faux espoirs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas ?

Elle lève son regard brûlant vers lui, vers cet homme qu'elle a connu, qu'elle ne reconnait plus tellement, qu'elle s'efforce de rencontrer à nouveau. Avant, il y a longtemps, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter pour le comprendre. Elle l'observait et elle savait. Aujourd'hui, les mots, elle ne parvient plus à les déchiffrer, même en les écoutant. Il y a quelque chose qui a été brisé, quelque part entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte forcé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu m'as compris.

Non. Il y a quelques années, peut-être. Sans doute. Plus aujourd'hui, dans cette ville souillée, parce que lui la voit en ruine. Lui estime qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire que déserter, partir. Et elle… eh bien non. Cette ville, elle en voit encore les charmes, la chaleur et la vie. Elle n'est pas morte, la ville, elle ajuste besoin d'aide, à jamais, peut-être. Est-ce qu'on laisse celle qui nous a vus grandir ?

\- Non.

\- Pardon. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Moi aussi, je l'aime, au moins autant que toi. Mais aujourd'hui… On a besoin d'aide.

\- Ah oui ?! Tu l'aimes autant que moi ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as désertée ?!

\- Calme-toi Nelly, tu me fais un faux procès.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu devais la protéger, et tu es parti !

\- Nous avions des ordres.

\- J'm'en fous.

Il soupire devant cette femme, en se souvenant ce qui lui avait plu chez elle. Cette passion, ce feu, cette puissance. Avec le peu d'expérience qu'il avait des femmes en la rencontrant, il s'était dit que, tiens, ça devait être ça, la féminité. Et puis, il l'avait découverte, avec ses travers (à lui ou à elle), et ça n'avait plus fonctionné. Mais aujourd'hui encore, il sait qu'il a eu raison d'en tomber amoureux, au détour d'une salle de classe.

\- Je sais, tu penses que je te dois des excuses, mais je n'en ferai pas. Je connais ton point de vue, mais le mien, c'est qu'il vaut mieux partir.

\- Pars.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-il en souriant. J'ai promis de t'aider, je ne partirai pas sans toi. Mais dis-moi. Tu te souviens qu'un jour, tu m'as dit que mon instinct était faillible, que je ne voyais que le bon côté des gens ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était avant notre séparation.

\- C'est ça, avant que les filles et toi rejoigniez les Amazones. Et nous les Écorchés. Bref, tu m'avais dit de ne pas me fier à mon instinct. Mais de toujours suivre celui d'Axel. Et de toujours consulter Jude et son esprit pratique.

\- Je m'en souviens aussi.

\- Alors je l'ai fait. Et tous les deux ont la même conclusion. Nous devons quitter la ville.

\- Et l'abandonner !

\- Oui.

\- Tais-toi, Mark. Tu me fatigues.

Encore, il soupire. Décidément. On lui avait bien dit que ce ne serait pas facile. Il reprend les jumelles en métal et scrute de nouveau la plaine, celle à l'entrée de la ville, à la recherche de soldats montant la garde. Evidemment, ça ne sert à rien, ils n'attaqueront que la nuit, sinon ils n'auront pas la moindre chance. Déjà que la nuit, ça ne sera pas gagné…

Il tourne son regard vers la droite. Un peu plus loin, il distingue son bras droit, son ami de toujours, celui qui a l'instinct infaillible, Axel. Il est adossé contre un arbre tandis que sa coéquipière, couchée sur une branche prend des notes. Nelly a tenu à placer Silvia avec Axel à la surveillance de la ville. Son bras droit à lui avec son bras droit à elle. Ils semblent discuter de la position des gardes sur le flanc gauche de la ville, mais Mark sait bien ce qu'il en est. Il a confié une mission toute particulière à Axel, et il est en train de la remplir. De même qu'en contre-bas, sur le chemin qui passe par les marais, Jude remplit sa mission. D'ordinaire, il n'aime pas comploter, mais aujourd'hui, ça lui semblait nécessaire. Et puis, les Amazones les ont attirés dans un piège en les menant chez elles, pourquoi pas lui ? Sans compter que c'est en fait l'un de ses jeunes soldats, Darren, qui lui a proposé ce plan.

Alors que Mark cherche à déculpabiliser, il voit Axel et Silvia s'avancer vers lui.

\- Alors ? demande Nelly.

\- Les rondes sont irrégulières, ils doivent s'attendre à quelque chose, explique Axel.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ? Ils savent que les Écorchés ne bougeront pas, réfléchit Mark.

\- Ce sont les Amazones qui leur font peur, réplique Silvia.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais vous n'êtes pas assez nombreuses pour qu'ils déploient autant de force…

\- Peut-être qu'ils veulent faire un exemple, en nous capturant, explique Nelly. Ça ferait l'exemple et ça sonnerait comme une fin de bataille, et la ville serait à eux…

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être est-il envisageable de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- On en a déjà parlé, soupire Nelly.

\- Bien, répond Mark. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, peut-être écouteras-tu ton second !

\- Mon second ? Silvia ?

\- Oui, Silvia ?

Il tourne la tête vers la jeune femme, impassible. A ses côtés, Axel penche la tête avec son air dépité des mauvais jours. Mark comprend alors que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont rejoint les écorchés, Axel a failli à sa mission.

\- Ah…

\- Désolé.

\- Je ne comprends rien du tout, dit Nelly.

\- Eh bien, puisque ça n'a pas fonctionné… J'avais demandé à Axel de convaincre Silvia de la bêtise que nous nous apprêtons à commettre. Je me doutais que je n'arriverais à rien avec toi. J'ai cru que Silvia serait plus…

\- Stupide ? demande la concernée.

\- Censée, reprend Mark. Mais je vois que ça n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Effectivement. Je me doutais que tu tenterais un truc dans le genre. J'ai prévenu Silvia de ne pas se laisser avoir par le charme d'Axel. Et tu peux rappeler Jude si tu l'as envoyé avec Célia dans l'unique but de lui donner le rôle du grand frère protecteur, ça ne prendra pas non plus.

\- Bien…

Qu'imaginait-il ? Pouvoir les berner, comme cela avait pu être le cas, auparavant ? Compter sur la naïveté douce de Silvia ? La candeur enfantine face à l'autorité du grand frère de Célia ? Eh bien voilà. La réalité, c'est que ces deux adolescentes, ces deux enfants qu'il a été contraint d'abandonner, elles ont grandi malgré l'absence des hommes. Elles ont forgé leur armée en même temps que leur avenir, leur caractère en même temps que leur humanité. Elles se sont construites ensemble, mais sans l'aide de leurs pères, de leurs frères, de leurs amis, de leurs maris, de leurs amants. Elles ont recréé, réinventé, rafistolé la société, elles l'ont pliée à leur volonté et à leur besoin. Et ça a quelque chose de divin, de miraculeux, de fiévreux.

\- Célia est de retour.

Mark sort de ses pensées. En effet, Jude et sa sœur remontent docilement le chemin de terre. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Célia se tenait très proche de son frère, lui tenait la main, dans l'espoir d'être protégée. Ou de protéger. Mark n'a jamais vraiment su.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ça va pas être simple, répond Célia. Il y a des gardes tout autour des points d'accès de la ville.

\- Au centre de la ville ?

\- Pas seulement, explique Jude. On a réussi à les voir du chemin. Ils sont très nombreux.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut détourner leur attention ? demande Mark.

\- Oui, s'enflamme Nelly. Ils attendent les Amazones ! faisons-les s'éloigner par un côté, et les Écorchés pénétreront la ville !

\- Doucement ! Pour avoir la ville, il va falloir se battre. On a passé les jeux d'enfants depuis longtemps, attraper l'étendard de la mairie, ça ne va pas suffire.

\- On renverserait la tendance. On aurait l'avantage.

\- Oui, pendant cinq secondes. T'as quoi dans ta sacoche, Nelly ? demande Axel, impatient. Quinze Amazones, tout au plus ?

\- Dix-huit.

\- Super, on est sauvé ! ironise-t-il. Nous, on a cinquante-quatre mecs prêts au combat. Tu sais compter ? En plus, on a jamais combattu ensemble, on n'a pas de coordination, on sait même pas qui sera le chef, les ordres de qui suivre ! Ce qu'on a en face, c'est pas des débutants, crois-moi. Ils bossent ensemble depuis des années, ils savent bien à qui ils ont prêté allégeance. Et pour tenir une ville, ils ont placé au moins cinq-cents hommes sur les lieux.

\- T'essaies de dire quoi ?

\- Pas besoin d'essayer, je te le dis clairement. On ne fait pas le poids. Nelly, peu importe le niveau de tes guerrières, peu importe l'entraînement de nos guerriers, et peu importe l'amour que nous portons à cette ville… On ne peut pas.

Nelly tremble soudain. Elle a cette habitude à l'extrême sensibilité, à la violence des émotions. Les paroles d'Axel lui font l'effet de coups de marteau dans la tête. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle s'est vu confié le commandement des Amazones par Aquilina, et jamais elle n'a eu à justifier ses choix ou ses décisions. C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les Amazones. Pour ne pas se disperser et se faire reprendre par les hommes, elles ont appris à écouter religieusement leur cheffe, presque sans broncher. Et Nelly a toujours eu des ordres raisonnés et réfléchis, aussi n'ont-elles jamais eu à réprimer un acte insensé. Elle tourne la tête vers Silvia, puis vers Célia. Peut-être le temps est-il venu pour les Amazones de désobéir à leur cheffe. De prendre des libertés.

\- Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- On en dit qu'on te suit, répond précipitamment Silvia.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir si tu vas m'obéir, mais si tu trouves mon ordre juste.

\- Juste, oui. Censé, non.

C'est Célia qui parle, parce que c'est Célia qui connait les mots. Mark se souvient, c'était elle l'écrivain de leur groupe d'adolescents, elle qui voulait rivaliser avec J. et son sorcier à lunettes, elle qui espérait tutoyer Phillip Pullman et ses daemons. Et elle, logiquement, qui aujourd'hui sait remettre en place les mots qu'on ne sait plus dire, parce que la guerre les arrache, remplace les phrases par des explosions et les lettres par des mitrailleuses.

\- Alors il faut renoncer ?

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin. Moi, je suis là pour ajuster ta pensée.

Nelly cache sa tête dans ses mains, pour cacher ses pleurs ou sa honte, on ne sait pas bien. Cinq minutes. Plus elle la relève, brutalement, éclaboussant le vent de sa chevelure indomptée. Pas un regard pour les trois hommes qui l'accompagnent, uniquement pour ses deux Amazones, parce que seuls leurs deux regards comptent.

\- Est-ce que je fais une bêtise en ordonnant l'attaque de la ville ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupire Silvia. J'ai peur de m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps si je quitte la ville sans la reprendre. Mais peut-être vaut-il mieux s'en vouloir pendant longtemps, pendant très longtemps, et voir un jour la Capitale refleurir, reconquise par les générations suivantes…

\- C'est ce qu'Aquilina aurait voulu ?

\- Personne ne le saura jamais. Mais Aquilina n'est plus là. Toi si.

Alors, pour la première fois, face à trois hommes qui ont peuplé son adolescence, face à deux femmes qui ont créé sa vie, dans ce territoire neutre, à quelques mètres de sa ville de naissance et d'enfance, la capitaine des Amazones abdique.

\- Je renonce. Et je reviendrai.


End file.
